


Hiraeth

by MoldedLungs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Drug Use, Fun, Hardcore, Hilarity, M/M, Sad, Seme, Smut, Stuff, Top - Freeform, Uke, Yaoi, additional tags, botTom, m/m - Freeform, strange, things, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedLungs/pseuds/MoldedLungs
Summary: Hiraeth -"(n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past."





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers!
> 
> So, this is an old story I started in 2014. I have rewritten, and rewritten it--expanded on it since then. There is already 5 chapters that have been made, and they are long. There is a lot of angst and sadness that go into this story. But it's my first ever one that I'm actually proud of. I have always loved playing The Legend of Zelda--so when I played The Wind Waker, there was a lot of stories that popped into my head. But mostly it was about The Killer Bees, and their life on Windfall Island. I adapted a story based on that little crew on a forgotten island, in the middle of nowhere with no one else around. I wanted to share that story with you all, in hopes you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I won't stop writing, "My Panacea." But sometimes my motivation lacks and I find no real interest in that story, but I'm trying to get it together. I hope you like this one though. It IS a M/M- meaning malexmale, and you'll see who those characters on later on :] Let me know what you think my dear friends. You know I love to hear from you. <3

We have been thrust into a destructive future.

Everything we knew, or thought we knew, faded away the day The Golden Goddess’s abolished our simple way of living.

We were used to baskets woven of elk wood, and fences of mere planks. Panels with thick pieces of lumber, and the spring being our only source of pure water. That or the water blessed by the fairies. 

We weren't suppose to be _here_. 

Not in this time, not in this state.

Yet— _here we all are_. Every single person from Windfall to Dragon Roost, to Outset Island. We have all been stripped of our previous ways of life and driven into a future of electronica, and people moving on steel chunks, along with locks on doors, and drinks that damn near make you naked if you down two glasses of it. 

Shit, I found myself more scared each time I turned around.

However, this started when I was very young-- after the banishing of the Dark Lord to his eternal slumber. 

The Golden Goddess’s had a plan for us, apparently; A plan for us in a new future. Like the Hero of Time who could travel between his present and future. 

The difference? We couldn't go back.

All I remember was; I was about four, at the time. The Hero and The Princess—had just placed the King of Darkness into his watery rest. The Hero was celebrated throughout the lands, everyone heard of his great battle, his rise to his title. No one thought twice about the Princess, but appreciated her place in the chaos, anyway. She was celebrated, humbly.

But, after their triumph, they simply..

Vanished.

I heard it was for a Great Voyage on the sea, and soon after it was for a Rebirth of the Old Hyrule. 

Nevertheless, we observed none of it, our time in their story was done.

So, shortly, after the Hero took his leave from the Great Sea, we were met with a tremendous earthquake that shook the ocean to its core. Cracks divided on the sea floor to make way for new lands. They came out of the water with a force strong enough to split the world in half. They surrounded our small island of Windfall with their much bigger form. 

 _One:_ big Island to the North of Windfall.

 _Two:_ smaller islands risen to the East and West of Windfall. They were all much bigger than our small island and it seemed they almost touched each other, though, the one to the North made Outset and Dragon Roost look minuscule; even if put together. 

I can not say for sure how many islands arose from the depths of the sea along the ocean, but I can say there was a mass. Several of our old islands perished.. along with most of the people on them. 

It was a terrible few days for everyone.

That alone made everyone too scared to leave their homes for awhile. The only one willing to venture to the new islands was that of a Merchant by the name of Zunari.

He left two days after, and took with him a sail he had traded with the Traveling Merchants. On this day, many people left their homes to watch the brave little Merchant go to the new islands. On the day he was to depart he ask for any volunteers willing to embark with him to the new islands; he got four. All men we knew well on our island—Kane, Gummy, Candy, and Dampa the Sailor. They were all our towns toughest men.

In the past they would stay late into the night and visit the bar together; armwrestling for Rupees. It was a comfort in their life, that was ripped away by just,  _one_ unfortunate day.

The day they left, that charisma and energetic attitude seemed to diminish from their very existence. As they walked aboard the tiny Merchants ship they swung their small possessions upon their backs, hunched over in shame. The thought of having to adjust to a new way of living hurt, and confused everyone. Including our towns toughest. 

Change was painful, and we all had to wallow in it.

_There was no choice._

We were forced to grow with the change our Goddess’s thrust upon us. We needed to have everyone help adapt, or we were to lose more than just that of possessions and bodies amongst the thoughtless sea. 

So, as they waved goodbye to our small island.. we prayed for a miracle of rebirth. 

Which, in a twisted way of events, was born. 

Zunari, and the four men he brought with him, set to work on the islands that had arisen. More than just that, Zunari sent a message through The Traveling Merchants, for more men to come and help revitalize the three islands that eclipsed Windfall. With promise of more rupees than they could fit into a mountainous ship; men collected in masses from all likes of the ocean. 

There was promise of growth and capital, if they were to put in labor for Zunari. 

Which they did.

And the Islands grew..

And grew..

Industries, Hotels, Houses, Schools, Windows, Furniture, Money, Silk, Children, Bodies, Families, and more.. so much more. 

_Life._

Life started to happen on all the islands that developed. There were all kinds of walks of life. The labor forces that were carrying the islands to completion were millionaires in the short amount of time that it took for a whole city to arise. 

With all the bodies that Zunari hired to help cultivated the islands, he was able to have them inhabited within a couple of years. 

Within a few of those years, people left their previous islands and began their new lives on the new islands. Windfall fell to desertion, save, for a few. Many found that jobs were like flowers, easy to pick, and happy to have. There was a huge increase in people, at this time though, and things started to pick up pace. 

There was more demand for minor things, and then… it turned to major things. That’s when Zunari went to The Traveling Merchants once more.

They sent him on a course to harness the power of the _Forest Dragonflies_.

In which, the power of _electricity_ emerged. 

The influx of life then increased, tenfold. And the islands were bursting with color and light. 

The future, dawned. The new age was set, and we grew anew, into electronics, and cars.

Many ventured away to those islands, and left their old ones in dust…

_Though.. I stood on Windfall for as long as I could._

_I tired so hard.._

_I tried to stay.._

_For him._


End file.
